


skrzydła

by enntsu



Series: crystal au [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: miał więc kiedyś skrzydła, koronę na głowie i diamenty na rękach
Series: crystal au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751068
Kudos: 1





	skrzydła

_Kiedyś miał skrzydła._

I choć wszyscy bali się do niego odezwać, wiedział, że skrycie podziwiają je. Przecież — były piękne. Jasnoróżowe przy skórze i niemal przeźroczyste na końcówkach; lśniły w słońcu, a nocami odrywały go od ziemi.

I wcale nie potrafił się zamknąć. Wierząc, że słowa wypowiada równie doskonałe — mówił i mówił bez końca. Szeptał do doradców, krzyczał na służących, królowej znienawidzone wiersze recytował, a do króla wypowiadał jedynie przekleństwa. Na koniec dnia skrzydła rozkładał i wszystkich buzie zamykał.

I spał wśród szafirów, rubinów i diamentów, a swoimi portretami przyozdabiał korytarze.

I szczerze nienawidził dziewczyny u boku ojca. A dokuczanie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem wygrywało.

Miał więc kiedyś skrzydła, koronę na głowie i diamenty na rękach, dziś zaś stał boso wśród róż i brzydką koszulkę zdobiła mu jedynie krew.


End file.
